


For the Love of Hyne

by godseph



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst?, Dreams, I love Roxas, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Teen Romance, a letter formatted like a poem, angry hayner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Hayner gets frustrated and writes his feelings out on a piece of paper that slips into an envelope he'll never send.
Relationships: Hayner/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	For the Love of Hyne

**Author's Note:**

> (first time writing anyone outside of Final Fantasy! hope you like :) ik this ship isn't popular but it's my fave.)  
> I do not own anyone or anything from Square Enix/Squaresoft. This work is nonprofit.

Dear Whatever your name is,  
I've decided that I hate you.  
And until you get out of my head, that will remain a permanent choice.  
You feel too real.  
You're always in my dreams,  
But in those dreams, you mean the world to me.  
The slightly crooked smile you give me makes my heart do backflips,  
Not that I'd ever tell you that, of course.  
Your laugh is light and airy and it echoes in my head.  
With eyes as blue as the summer's sky,  
your skin feels like clouds,  
And hair golden like the sun's rays.  
You haunt me.  
Day and night, you fucking haunt me.  
It's like you're supposed to be with me, and the absence of you is abnormal.  
Just who the hell are you, what is your name?  
Why are you in my dreams so much and why am I in love with you?  
Every time I'm alone I hear your voice and you're calling my name.  
Calling out to me like I'm some sort of lifeline.  
My friends look at me like I'm crazy.  
It sure fucking feels like it.  
I hate it, and I hate you.  
Leave dream-me alone, please,  
But dear hyne, for the love of all things holy,  
Be real. Exist. Just for me.  
You don't understand how much you throw my life off.  
Hell, maybe you do.  
If you aren't real, I'll tear my whole life apart trying to make you real,  
And if you are, by the holy person in the sky, I will never let you go.  
I will search for the rest of my days until I find you, and I will love you until the day I die.  
Please, Roxas.


End file.
